


Nomenclature

by toujours_nigel



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Nomenclature

“Sarge?”

 “Corp?”

 “Two more joined up.”

 “Little lads? Or…”

 “One of each. Jack is a Joan.”

 “Socks?”

 “None. See tomorrow whether you can spot her.”

 “Oh?”

 “Bit like Tonker.”

 “I see.”

 “Sarge?”

 “Corp?”

 “What you said to the girls about trousers and swearing.”

 “Yes?”

 “The lace bodices and hysteria depress me.”

 “Maladict, is it?”

 “Yes, sarge.”

 “It’s good to see you again, Corporal Maladict.”

 “Good to be here, sarge. Sarge?”

 “Mal?”

 “Is it Polly, then, or Oliver?”

 “I think it’s just Sergeant Perks.”

 “You don’t make a half-bad sergeant, Perks.”

 “You don’t half make a proper gi… female vampire, Mal.”


End file.
